Zeda
Julia Ho is an American model, singer, mixed martial artist and professional wrestler signed to Major League Wrestling (MLW). In World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) she appeared on its developmental brand NXT under the name Zeda (Pronounced: Zay-dah). During her tenure in WWE, Zeda competed in the first all-women's tournament Mae Young Classic during June 2017. After her release in June 2018, she began competing on the independent circuit in the Florida wrestling promotions and later that year wrestled for promotions in China and Singapore. Early life and career Ho has a Chinese background. She worked as a professional model and singer. She also became an undefeated mixed martial artist, holding a 2-0 record. During college, she also participated in a judo club. Ho has a martial arts background that includes boxing, Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Muay Thai, kick boxing, grappling, and Judo. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment NXT (2017-2018) It was reported on January 4, 2017, WWE recruited four female athletes to train at the WWE Performance Center. Ho was chosen along with independent wrestling names Heidi Lovelace, Kimber Lee, and Andréa. Ho made her NXT debut on May 13 in a battle royal to determine a Number One Contender for the NXT Women's Championship. On June 30, under her real name in a tag match, she teamed with fellow NXT rookie Lacey Evans. They were defeated in their tag match against Sage Miller & Victoria Gonzalez. On July 7, Ho was defeated by Sonya Deville. Six days later during the July 13th WWE Mae Young Classic TV-Taping, Ho debuted under her new ring name of Zeda, where she was eliminated in the first round of the Mae Young Classic by Shayna Baszler. On July 21 at NXT, Zeda teamed with Reina Gonzalez, Sage Beckett and Vanessa Borne in an eight-woman tag match won by Aliyah, Lacey Evans, Liv Morgan and Taynara Conti. At the following NXT show on July 22, Zeda lost to Bianca BelAir. On August 3, Zeda teamed with Aliyah and Lacey Evans in defeating Sonya Deville, Bianca BelAir and Vanessa Borne in a six-woman tag match. On August 25, Zeda teamed with Rhea Ripley and Ruby Riot in a six-woman tag match won by Taynara Conti, Mandy Rose and Vanessa Borne. She finished her debut year competing in battle royals during the month of October. Zeda returned to the ring on February 16, 2018 in a match won by Shayna Baszler. She wrestled again on February 23, in a match won by fellow NXT rookie Jessie Elaban. She wrestled her final matches during the month of March, in singles matches against Aliyah and Sage Beckett. On June 2, WWE announced Zeda had been released from her contract. Independent circuit (2018-present) After her release from WWE, she debuted on the independent circuit as Zeda Zhang. Landing bookings between the Florida and Georgia promotions, Zeda's first match was for Championship Wrestling Entertainment on June 15 at CWE Lady Warriors - Under Siege 2. There, she competed in a Battle Royal for the CWE Vixen's Championship against Amber Nova, Alexis Lee, Layne Rosario, Lexi Gomez and Sofia Castillo. She later made her singles debut at this event, defeating Lexi Gomez. Two days later on June 17, Zeda debuted in RIOT Pro Wrestling, in a match defeating Sofia Castillo. On July 29, Zeda made her Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment debut at AWE HomeGrown '18, where she defeated Harlow O'Hara. On August 4, Zeda made her United States Championship Wrestling debut during a television taping, defeating Lexi Gomez. On August 18, Zeda debuted in Fighting Evolution Wrestling at FEW The People's Show, where she lost a Singapore Cane match to Red Velvett. On September 7, Zeda debuted in Atomic Revolutionary Wrestling at ARW Wham Bam Slam 2, teaming with DeMarcus Cutler, Jay Sky, Kwame Nas and Mike Reed in an intergender five-on-five tag match lost to Adam Schmidt, Jake Shadows, Lexi Gomez, Max Rayne & Remi Danilo. The following month on October 20, Zeda appeared at FEW Rude Awakening, where she competed in a three-way match against Red Velvett and Gemini. The following night, Zeda returned to Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment, where she defeated Ruthless Lala in a singles match special guest refereed by Aria Blake. On December 6, Zeda returned to Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment, where she teamed with Ruthless Lala & Su Yung in a tag match lost to team Hierarchy (Adrian Armour, Aria Blake & Blacklist Uno). On December 14, Zeda made her debut in Singapore Pro Wrestling at SPW Ladies Night, during which she defeated Blue Lotus and Phoenix in a three-way match. The following night on December 15, Zeda traveled to Shenzhen, China where she debuted in Middle Kingdom Wrestling at MKW Bash At The Bay, where she defeated Hibiscus Mii. I Believe In Wrestling (2018) On June 6, Zeda made her I Believe In Wrestling debut at BELIEVE 160, defeating Rosalie Valle in a match. Fifteen days later, Zeda returned at BELIEVE 161 in a match lost to local Florida competitor Amber Nova. She returned the following month on August 3 at BELIEVE 162, teaming with Lily Jade in a four-way tag team match, defeating rival teams Gabby Gilbert & Luscious Latasha, Lexi Gomez & Sofia Castillo and Layne Rosario & Raegan Fire. Returning on August 19 at BELIEVE 165, Zeda competed in a three-way match against Raegan Fire and Lexi Gomez. She later during the event, defeated Lexi Gomez in a singles match. She returned at the end of August at BELIEVE 166, where she teamed with Jay Sky in an intergender four-way tag team match defeating rival teams Aaron Epic & Sofia Castillo, Justin Black & Lexi Gomez, Layne Rosario & Steve Logan. Two months later, Zeda returned on October 5 at BELIEVE 168, where she was defeated by Lexi Gomez. The following month on November 3, Zeda returned at BELIEVE 171, where she challenged Amber Nova for Orlando Pro Wrestling's vacant Women's title, but did not succeed in winning the championship. Oriental Wrestling Entertainment (2018-present) As early as December 2018, Zeda began appearing for the Chinese-based promotion Oriental Wrestling Entertainment. On December 22, Zeda made her OWE debut in Shanghai, China, where she lost a Balloon Match against Shayna Lazarus 'Mazzerati'. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Brainbuster * Signature moves **Guillotine choke **Somersault neckbreaker **Monkey flip **Knee strikes **Punches to the midsection or head **Mounted punches **Roundhouse kick **''Chun Li Kicks'' **Snap Suplex **German Suplex **Dropkick *'Nicknames' **''"WillKilla"'' *'Tag Teams and stables' **Kodukushi Death Squad *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook page * Twitter page Category:2017 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Living people Category:Atlanta Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Fight The World Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Evolution Wrestling alumni Category:Middle Kingdom Wrestling alumni Category:Oriental Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Scuola Italiana Wrestling alumni Category:Singapore Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Major League Wrestling current roster